cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Claudia Black
Claudia Black (1972 - ) Film Deaths * Pitch Black (2000)' [Sharon 'Shazza' Montgomery]: Torn in half by a swarm of the alien creatures; we see them attacking her and carrying away the upper half of her body (still alive and screaming at that point). (Thanks to Proinsias, Melissa, Al and Scott) * Queen of the Damned (2002) [Pandora]: Incinerated by Aaliyah's powers during the final battle between the vampires. TV Deaths * Farscape: Exodus From Genesis ''(1999) '[Officer Aeryn Sun] Playing both the "real" Aeryn and the duplicates of her created by the Drak Monarch, one of the duplicates dies when Ben Browder attempts to stop her from sabotaging Moya, only to accidentally rip her arm off in the process. The real Aeryn survives the episode. * ''Farscape: Back And Back And Back To The Future (1999) '[Officer Aeryn Sun] Accidentaly releases the stolen Black Hole weapon from containment while trying to stop Lisa Hensely from escaping with it, resulting in Moya ''and everyone on board her being crushed to death. However, this only happens in Ben Browder's vision of the future, Claudia surviving the episode unharmed. * 'Farscape: Dream A Little Dream ''(2000)' [Officer Aeryn Sun] Killed when her ship is shot down by Peacekeeper fighters, though this is later revealed to be just part of Virginia Hey's nightmare. * Farscape: The Locket ''(2000) '[Officer Aeryn Sun] Dies of old age in Ben Browder's arms; however, this is ultimately undone when Ben Browder manages to reverse time so that Moya never becomes trapped in the temporal mist. * [[Farscape (1999 series)|Farscape: Die Me, Dichotomy (2001)]] [Officer Aeryn Sun]: Drowned after her ship is destroyed by the mind-controlled Ben Browder, leaving her ejector seat to crash into an icy lake; her body is shown again afterwards during a funeral ceremony. (Note: This 'death' was only temporary, as Virginia Hey brought her back to life with a transfer of spiritual energy in the next season's opening episode, ''Season of Death.) (Thanks to Alan) * Farscape: Dog With Two Bones (2002) '[Officer Aeryn Sun]: Shot in the chest during the Peacekeeper attack on the wedding reception; she dies in Ben Browder's arms shortly afterwards. However, this only occurrs in Ben's nightmare of the future, Claudia surviving the episode unharmed. * Farscape: Unrealized Reality ''(2002) '[Officer Aeryn Sun/Chiana]: Playing both "Aeryn" and the parallel-universe version of Chiana (normally played by Gigi Edgley), the latter is killed during the Peacekeeper attack on ''Moya. ''The real Aeryn survives the episode. * ''Farscape: Bringing Home The Beacon (2003) '[Officer Aeryn Sun]: Playing both Aeryn and the bioloid replacement created by the Scarrans, the bioloid is shot in the face by Ben Browder after realizing she isn't the real Aeryn (who survives the episode unharmed). * Farscape: Prayer ''(2003) 'Aeryn Sun/Chiana ''Reprising her role as parallel-universe Chiana, Claudia is shot in the chest by Wayne Pygram in order to force Raelee Hill into revealing the location of Katratzi, after Ben Browder refuses to kill her himself. She dies shortly afterwards while Raelee helps her spirit pass on. * ''Farscape: Bad Timing (2003) '[Officer Aeryn Sun] Crystalized and disintegrated by the Eidolons, along with Ben Browder. Both Ben and Claudia are promptly reintegrated in the following installation '''''The Peacekeeper Wars. * [[Stargate SG-1 (1997 series)|''Stargate SG-1: Avalon Part 2 ''(2005)]] [Vala Mal Doran]: Burned to death by a mob led by Greg Anderson while Michael Shanks looks on helplessly; she is later brought back to life by Mark Houghton's powers. (Thanks to JBA, Jose, and GLC) * The Originals: Ashes to Ashes'' (2015)' [''Dahlia]: Stabbed to death along with Alice Evans by Joseph Morgan. Video Game Deaths *''Mass Effect 3 (2012) ''[Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh / Matriarch Aethyta]: In the event that the player is not able to convince the Quarian Admiralty from attacking the Geth, "Daro'Xen" will be killed along with Simon Templeman, Martin Jarvis, Shohreh Aghdashloo, and the rest of the Quarian people when the Geth counterattack obliterates the Migrant Fleet. Later in the game, both "Daro'Xen" and "Aethyta" can be killed during the endgame: if the player chooses the "Destroy" option and has not gathered enough war assets, both characters will be wiped out along with the game's cast and the Reapers; if the player chooses the "Refusal" option, both characters will be harvested by the Reapers along with all other organic life in the galaxy. If these options are not taken, however, both Daro'Xen and Aethyta will survive the game. *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016)''' [''Lieutenant Commander Audrey Macallum]: Is grabbed by combat robots and stuffed into an orbital drop pod prior to a bomb detonation while Brian Bloom and Jamie Gray Hyder watch in horror. Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by black hole Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in David Twohy Movies Category:People who died in Riddick Films Category:Deaths in the Stargate universe Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Marvel Stars Category:Stargate Cast Members Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:Death scenes by arm trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental ripping Category:Death scenes by bone removal Category:Death scenes by bone trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental bone trauma Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily drowning Category:Death scenes by bodily old age Category:Death scenes by accidental black hole Category:Death scenes by bodily being torn in half Category:Death scenes by bodily incineration Category:Death scenes by bodily freezing Category:Death scenes by bodily alien attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by bodily combustion Category:Death scenes by bodily dismemberment Category:Farscape Cast Members Category:The Originals cast members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:The Game Awards Nominees Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Video Game Stars